Just Lucky
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: Adina Whitewood lives in a gang filled nieghborhood. she had survive with just luck, but what happens when she is trageted by the same gang that ruin her family life? well, let's just throw in a boombox and see what happens. T for some cusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story and i hope you like it.**

**Summary: Adina Whitewood lives in a gang fill neighborhood. she lost her brother at a young age when he was protecting her from a gang, her parents are no longer the same and she is slowly losing herself in her little world. she had survive with just luck but what happens when she begins to be a traget from the same gang that ruin her family's life then somehow gets thrown into a war that wasn't meant for her? well, let's just throw in a certain boombox and see what happens. **

**Diclamier: i don't own anything except my oc. also, some characters might be ooc. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The wind grew stronger as it passes through the small neighborhood, making the windows of the houses to rattle, startling the few people that were awake at this time. Once the wind had reached the house that was just at the end of the street, it almost bangs against the windows with such force, it seemed like it was going to shatter them. Almost like it was trying to wake someone, to give them an omen of nearby disaster.

The occupants of house didn't wake to the noise, almost like they were used to it. They just stir a bit before burying themselves deeper into their pillows. The winds seem to calm down for a bit, allowing the family to relax for a while. In the master bedroom downstairs, the parents cuddle with each other, seeking comfort.

Both were sleeping peacefully, their dreams not pang with the nightmares of the past. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for their daughter who resides in the room upstairs. The girl kept on twisting and turning, her hands gripping the blankets. Small noises of fright escape from her as she tried to escape the haunted memory of long ago that kept on replaying in her dreams.

As if sensing her uneasy sleep, the wind came back as twice as strong, making the windows rattle even more, almost reaching their breaking point.

The girl quickly gasps in both surprise and fright as she open her eyes. The last scene playing through her mind as she quickly glance around her room to make sure nothing threatening was there, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to attack. Her grip loosens their hold on the blanket as she realizes that she was alone, no one was there. She sighed as she quietly crawled out of her bed.

With such ease that only one could ever hope for, the girl step over all her stuff that was lying around and headed towards her nightstand. The nightstand was bare of everything except a book and a single picture. The girl reached over and gently took it into her hands. As she glances at it, she swipes her finger against the surface before turning it over to undo the latches. She carefully took off the back cover and took out the picture.

The girl places the frame down and with what little light she had in the room, she started to search through the top drawer. She started to feel around until she was suddenly startled as a flash of lightening light up the room. With wide eyes, she glances at the window to hear the wind and the splatter of the raindrops bang against it. The girl let out a small squeak of fear when she heard the loud thunder that soon followed.

With deep breaths, she continues to search around until her figure tips brush against a small wooden box. The girl smiled as she brought the small box against her chest.

"Please forgive me for forgetting," 'she whispers to herself as she closed the drawer and slowly made her way towards her door.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room, casting shadows to appear around the girl. The girl smiled to herself before freezing. As she stared at her shadow, she saw another one join it. A big bird shape shadow. She watched as it spread out its wings before turning around only to find nothing behind her. The girl scan the room as the thunder made its appearance once more, only to find nothing.

She tighten her hold on the two objects before exiting her room and started to head down the hallway towards the door on her right. The girl was slowly wondering if she was starting to lose her mind as she heard small metallic movements behind her. Once the girl reached the door, she griped the doorknob and paused as the metallic noises became louder.

The girl quickly looked up and was once again met with nothing. She scans both ends of the hallway only to find nothing. She growled to herself before sighing. With her head resting against the door, she spoke out loud.

"Great, I'm going crazy," the girl started to lightly chuckle to herself, shaking her head with close eyes. "Oh well, the world is already fuck up, why shouldn't I just join it?"

The girl pushes open the door and slipped inside, locking it as soon as she was inside. She was greeted with darkness but she calmly waited for a flash of lightening to lite up the room, allowing her to see what she had forgotten. As if hearing her wish, a flash of lightening appears, giving the girl a quick view of the room.

The room contains what any young boy teenager would have. A baseball bat was lying against the desk that was off to the corner of the room. A stack of cards was on top of said desk, as if waiting for the day their owner would return to look through them. Serial posters of a soccer and baseball team were all over the walls. A bookcase was against the wall next to the closet, waiting for someone to come by and choose one of its books to read and enjoy. A full size bed was near the window, the bed slightly worn as if someone had slept in it.

The girl slowly headed towards the bed and lay on it. Hugging the picture and the small box against her, she allowed her tears to fall freely.

"Brother, I miss you so much. I'm still living my life but I can't help but just come back here on this day. Hope you are in peace," she whisper to the shadows. She places the items she brought next to her and closes her eyes, listening to the rain hitting against the roof.

The girl quickly opens her eyes when she heard it. That _metallic _sound, she slowly sat up, glancing around before looking up towards the roof. Her eyes widen in realization, she wasn't going crazy. She was actually hearing something on top of the roof.

The girl slowly step towards the window as she tried to pinpointed where the noise was coming from. She opened the window and flinched a bit when the cold air and water hit her bare skin. She ignores it as she carefully crawls out onto the roof.

Once on top, she turned around slowly to see if she could see what the cause of the noise was. To her frustration, the rain was falling too hard and quickly; she could barely see ten feet in front of her! The girl growled to herself once more as she moved her wet bangs out of her face.

She never noticed the robotic bird behind her until a flash of lightening showed her, her and the bird's shadow. The girl gasped and quickly turned to face the robot only to misjudge how close she was to the edge of the roof. She gave out a small shout of surprise and with quick reflexes, manages to grab the ledge before she could fall, though she was now dangling over the edge.

The girl tries to climb back onto the roof but kept on slipping. The bird robot watches in amusement, slightly wondering if he shows himself once more will the girl let go by mistake in fright, falling to her death. He decide to do it, telling himself that he should at least have some fun while he's out here.

The girl sighed as she fought a hopeless battle, knowing full well that the robot thing will not help her. _Just like the people in this stupid neighborhood. _The girl thought angrily as she tried to find a better grip onto the ledge.

The girl could see from a distance that the robot was coming closer, his red eyes glowing malicious at her. He stood in front of her, leering at her. The girl just stared at him, her eyes meeting his, showing that she wasn't afraid of this.

The robot was taken aback when he saw the fearless expression in the girl's eyes. Such dull bright blue eyes, almost as if this girl had witness a tragedy that she should have not seen. He was also confused by her behavior, most humans usually beg for him to have mercy on them, to save them. But this girl wasn't begging no it seems like she was willing to accept her fate.

The robot was soon brought back from his thoughts when the girl let out a shout. He looked over to see her falling. Now, with anybody else, he could have just laughed and fly away, but for some reason, he couldn't do that to this one. He gave out a sigh before flying after her.

The girl couldn't help but let out a small shout as she her grip slipped, making her fall towards the ground. She saw the robot glance at her before taking off. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ground. Imagine her surprise when she felt cold claws gripping her shoulders, lifting her up. The girl slowly opens her eyes and glance up to see the robot bird glaring down at her.

"Stupid fleshing, doesn't even know how to save itself from falling," he said in a low almost scratchy voice.

The girl wanted to defend herself but found her unable to speak. Turns out the fright had tired herself out and that she slowly falling asleep.

The robot bird growled to himself, wondering what made him save the girl. His scanners indicated that this fleshing was still a youngling and that she was slowly falling unconscious. He glances around the house to see if a window was wide open and was relief when he did find one. He quickly flew towards it, hoping to get the girl inside before she catches something. Once he reaches towards the window, he slowly and carefully transformed into a small human size robot and climb inside, carrying the girl with him. The robot scans the room before placing her onto the bed and covering her in the thickest blanket he could find.

Once done, he stood back and nodded at his handy work before slapping himself. _What am I doing?_ He thought before jumping outside and transforming back into his regular form. He turned around to fly away but not before closing the window.

The robot frowns to him as he headed towards the meeting place with his brothers and creator. What exactly came over him? He quickly shook his head and landed in front of a taller and bigger robot. He waited as the others came out from the shadows and stood next to him.

The robot stared at each of them before speaking. "Report," was all he said.

At the end of the line, two twin robots stepped up.

"We have found no clues," started out the sliver one only to be cut off by his twin.

"All we got were serial dogs chasing us," he finished before dragging his twin back into the line.

A robot bat flatter towards the robot, making serial whines and chirps. The robot nodded before looking at the panther one.

The panther just gave out a low growl before walking off.

The robot gave out what sound like a deep sigh before turning towards the bird. "Report Laserbeak."

Laserbeak was quiet before giving out his report. "I meet a fleshing that seems different from the others; I think she might have some sort of clue that will help us find what we are looking for."

The robot blinked his red optics before nodding. "Affirmative, proceed to plan 63."

This simple order causes the smaller robots to look up in surprise. The silver one step forward and asked the robot a question.

"Are you sure Soundwave?" he asks.

Soundwave nodded before turning towards Laserbeak. "Information and location."

Laserbeak nodded and proceeded to send the information to Soundwave. "When does the plan take action?"

Soundwave stared outside before answering. "After storm passes, then head out."

All five robots nodded and prepare to recharge when Laserbeak was stopped by Soundwave.

"Explain about actions," he orders, staring at the bird.

Laserbeak gave out a tired sigh. "I do not know, I was about to leave her to fall when something came over me to save her, or at least stop her from falling," he answers.

Soundwave stares at him before nodding. "Very well, recharge."

Laserbeak nodded and headed off towards his spot and outline his optics. Unknown that Soundwave was thinking about what he said, trying to come to a conclusion.

"Interesting, must find reason to why it caused such reaction," he said to himself, watching the rain fall.

* * *

><p><strong>so? is it ok? also, please tell me if i made some sort of mistake. thank you for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! ok, here's the first chapter of Just Lucky. it might not be as good as the last chapter but i tried my best. **

**also, thanks to those who reveiw for reviewing. it means a lot that you think this story is good so far.**

**Disclamier: i do not own anything except my oc, warning, some characters may be ooc. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Gifts and Warnings<strong>

The chirps of the morning birds were the first thing that reached the girl's ears the next day. That and someone yelling her name from downstairs.

"ADINA! ADINA LUISA WHITEWOOD! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Adina groan in annoyance and turned around, warping the blanket over her head. She was about to snuggle deeper into the pillow when her hand felt something wet. Adina opened her eyes and sat up. She brought up her hand up to her face and saw that it was wet.

Adina felt her eyes widen before lifting the blanket and glance around her, noticing that the bed and the blanket was soaking wet. She ran her hand through her hair before groaning once more. It wasn't a dream last night.

_No, maybe I did go on top of the roof then came back to bed, forgetting to dry myself and dreamt about that bird thing._ Adina thought to herself when she glances at the window only to see it close.

Before she could do anything, her mom called out once more.

"ADINA! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR MORNING CLASSES!" she yelled up the stairs before going back to the kitchen to finish packing her daughters lunch.

Adina gasps before grapping her stuff and exited the room, reminding herself that she'll make the bed when she comes back. She ran towards her room, slipping and sliding a couple of times, and went to her closet.

Adina scans her clean outfits before choosing one and headed towards her bathroom, but not before checking her clock. 8:45 am, just enough time to take a quick shower before her class begins.

"ADINA!" started her mom again but Adina cut her off.

"I'm up! I'm just going to take a quick shower before I leave!" she yelled from the hallway. "Did it stop raining!"

Mrs. Whitewood shook her head at her daughter's attitude but looked outside to only see light rain, unlike last night. "It just light rain right now! It looks like it's easing up!"

"Okay! Thanks!" Adina said before entering the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door before lending against it. Adina sighed as she slides down into a sitting position, thinking about her life. It's been nine years today, nine years and things have gone from bad to worse.

Adina spent an entire minute like that. Sitting against the door, sulking. She sighed before standing up and went over to the shower, turning the knob to the right temperature. Adina watches the water for a bit before turning towards the mirror.

She smiled bitterly when she saw her reflection, wondering where the years had gone by. Adina shook her head and turns back to her shower to test the water to see if it had gone to the temperature she wanted it to be.

Adina shook her hand, nodding at the temperature before striping her wet clothes and step into the tub. She allowed the water to run down her skin before washing her hair clean, humming to herself.

_**Birdy, please don't fly away. Come back and stay.**_

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mrs. Whitewood had finish packing her daughter's lunch and had started to wash the dishes when she felt someone's arms wrap themselves around her.

"Good morning was that Adina yelling earlier?" said a voice that Mrs. Whitewood could recognize anywhere.

"Good morning honey. Had a good night's sleep?" she asked as she turned around to give her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Mr. Whitewood returns the kiss before nodding. "Yes, but I can't help but worry about our little flower."

His wife sighed in agreement and laid her head against his chest. "I know, and I guess this is partly our fault. If only we had paid more attention to her when she was still a child then our family would still be happy."

Mr. Whitewood thought for a minute before gently pushing the woman away. "Maybe it's not too late Anna."

"What?" Anna looks at him in confusion.

"Listen, you know that Adina's birthday is coming up in two months right?" he responded, an idea forming in his head.

"I better know it is since I'm the one who gave birth to her." Anna said, arms crossed in anger that he dared say that they could have forgotten their daughter's upcoming sixteen birthday.

Her husband back away a little, hands up in defense. "I'm just making sure honey."

Anna didn't respond, just gave him a look that clearly said that he better was.

He cleared his throat nervously. "So, as I was saying, we should go get her an early birthday present so when we go to that business trip, she won't feel unloved."

Anna thought for a minute before nodding in agreement. "That's a great idea, but … what are we going to give her Hector?"

Hector thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I know! What about a boom box? I notice that she loves those kinds of things!"

"Boom box? Where are we going to find one?" Anna asks confuse. She watched as Hector rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"I'm sure we can find one somewhere." He responded. "I think I saw one in that little store downtown, why don't we go there right now? Adina will just think we're at work. It'll be a nice surprise for her when she comes back."

Anna nodded in agreement and grabbed her stuff. "Alright, come on. Adina will come down soon."

Hector nodded and both parents left the house, not even notice a robotic bird flying off in the distance.

* * *

><p>Adina came down the stairs a little after her parents left. She had heard them leave when she was drying her hair. Adina hummed to herself as she played with her necklace that was in her hands. She was slightly guilty that she had forgotten about it but decide to make it up by wearing it full time now.<p>

Adina enters the kitchen and took an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite out of it. She stared at the necklace, tracing the small but simple designs. The necklace was a family heirloom that was made for her great grandmother Lily Whitewood when she was just a child. Since she was a child, the necklace was just a silver lily with a bright blue oval stone in the middle.

The necklace was soon nicknamed the lucky flower for how much luck it had brought Lily later on. It was soon passed onto her daughter Samantha who passed it onto Adina's brother before he gave it to her. The reason it was given to him instead of their father is unknown to them but they weren't complaining.

Adina smiled sadly as she place it around her neck and went over to grab her bag and lunch before heading towards the back door. She walked outside and closed the door, locking it before heading towards a small exit that only she knows about. She has been using it for some time ever since she was little.

The exit leads to the forest that was on the edge of their neighborhood. Why didn't she just use the front door and go down the street? Well it could do with the type of neighborhood she learns in.

As Adina goes down a trail she usually uses when going to her morning classes, she notices movement within the tall grass that was up front. She slowed to a stop and hide behind a tree, listening for any type of unusual noise.

"Is this where you spotted her?"

"Yes, I saw her coming through here just last week."

Adina held her breathe when she recognize the voices. It was the same two voices that haunted her dreams. The ones who cause so much damage to her family, the two main leaders of the gang Purple Dragon, Kovu and Scar. She swears that they got their names from that Disney movie Lion King 2.

Now back to the topic, the gang's name may seem childish but that's what they wanted people to think. They wouldn't bother the gang until it was too late. And it was just Adina's luck that her family lived in the same neighborhood where the gang's meetings and headquarters laid.

"Hmmm, well we just need to monitor this spot from now one. We need to find that little bitch before the months over."

Adina mentally sighed before glancing around. It looks like she needs to find another way to her class now that her usual trail will be closely watched. Wonder if her teacher wouldn't mind if she doesn't show up for class today? It's not like she's going to be missing an important lesson.

Adina quietly and silently went off deeper into the forest, thankful that she had taken the lunch her mom had made for her; it was going to take her some time to find another path.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was very please as he waited from his spot. Laserbeak had return with the information from the fleshing's parents that they were going to get her a boom box, making their plan much easier. After using his holoform to bring himself to the store, the owner placed him on a shelf near the window. His cassettes are in stasis and in his cassette deck, waiting for the moment when they are needed.<p>

The owner was deciding a price to place him when a couple came into the store, arguing with each other. The male seem to be trying to convince the female on something until the owner came up to them.

"Good morning! Welcome to Maverick's Find where you can find almost anything! I'm Shane, how may I help you?" Shane introduced himself, smiling at the couple.

"Ah, yes. Um you see, we're looking for a gift for our daughter," Answered Hector nervously, glancing at his wife every once in a while, as if afraid that she lash out at him.

Shane chuckle when he notices the nervous glances that Hector gave. "Well, we have plenty of items to choose from. What might intersect you? We may have it right now in stock."

"A boom box, she loves those kinds of things." Hector answered imminently.

Shane smiled and directed them towards Soundwave. "You're in luck! A young fellow just brought one in today! It's almost new."

Hector and Anna walked towards Soundwave and nodded to each other, both thinking that Adina would love it. Now comes the tricking part, the pricing.

"How much?" asked Anna, still staring at Soundwave.

Shane walks over to Soundwave and picks him up. "Well, since it's almost new and it has five cassettes, its 40 bucks."

Anna shook her head. "No, sorry, too much for it I can get one for 15 and with five cassettes about 20 in total."

"But you won't find one in the condition like this, 35," argue Shane.

Anna shook her head again and started to drag Hector towards the door. "Sorry," she said before speaking to her husband. "Come on Hector, we can get Adina a bracelet instead."

"Wait, Adina? Do you mean Adina Whitewood?" Shane asked curiously.

_Adina Whitewood? So that's her name. _Thought Soundwave as he listened to the conversation while thinking how well his plan is going. Even if they don't bring him to their house, he'll just search for her records and 'introduce' himself to her.

The couple stopped in surprise. How does he know their daughter?

"Yes why? Do you know her?" Anna asked.

Shane just stared at them before shaking his head. He places the boom box on the ground with the cassettes next to it and went up to the cashier. He search behind the desk and took out a box and walk back to the boom box. He opens the box and placed the boom box inside with the five cassettes before handing it to the couple.

"If I had known that Adina had liked these kinds of things, I would have called her to come by later on today," he said, shaking his head once more.

Hector took the box, confuse by his behavior. "You know our daughter?" he asked.

Shane nodded. "Yes, she had helped my little store from becoming bankrupt and has come by once in a while bring new customers with her. Tell you that it's a thank you present from Shane, ok?"

The couple were shock, their little girl help this man from going bankrupt? What else has she done without them knowing?

Anna was the first to recover. "Really? No tricks?"

Shane chuckle and shook his head. "No tricks."

Both parents smiled. "Thank you!" they both waved goodbye and exited the store, excited that they have found the perfect present for their daughter.

If Soundwave could have laughed, he would. This was too easy.

* * *

><p>By the time Adina found a new trail and came back to the house, it was already late in the afternoon. She quietly enters her back yard and opens the back door. She dumped her stuff near the door and walked towards the cupboard and grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice, orange juice since that's all they have right now.<p>

Adina took a sip of her juice and glances at the table, noticing a note. She tilts her head a bit before heading towards the table and picked up the note. With a small huff, she realized that it was from her parents.

_Dear Adina, _

_Please forgive us but our boss called, asking us to go on that business trip now instead of going in a month or two. Hope you are ok staying home for a while. Don't worry; we'll try to call on your birthday. Also, there's money in the small box in the living room table._

_~Mom and Dad_

_Ps. we left something for you in your room, hope you like it._

Adina blinked in surprise. They got her something? As she thought what it could be, she froze when she heard a sound coming upstairs. Now she wouldn't mind because she has been hearing noises all over the place but this noise unnerve her. The noise was metallic_ movement_.

The fifteen year old girl frowns and quietly placed her glass on the table and slowly walks towards the stairs. As she moves closer, she could hear scratchy voices.

"Frenzy, do not touch that! The fleshing will notice."

"It's not like it'll looked towards this exact location when it enters the room."

"The fleshing notices small things, as if expecting something to happen. It heard me even though the rain and wind were making too much noise to make out anything."

Before Adina could do anything, she heard the wheels of a car screeching to a halt and the loading of serial guns. Adina eyes widen in fear when she recognize the action.

Not two minutes have passed when gunshots were heard. Adina couldn't help but give out a shout of surprise and pain as a bullet scrap her shoulder and another hitting her leg.

_Shoot!_ Adina, despite the pain, ran for cover behind the kitchen counter and covered her head, waiting for the shooting to stop.

"Enough, she's not here. Besides, when she comes back, the fun begins." Adina recognizes the voice to be Scar.

"Fun?" asks a timid voice. Since she doesn't recognize the voice, Adina concluded that it must be a newbie.

Scar chuckles before answering. "Yes, the fun part of the game. Run and hide. And since this girl knows about us, it makes the game twice of fun."

Adina could hear the other gang members laugh before getting into their cars and driving off. One of them threw something through the living room window.

After some time, Adina crawled out from her spot and carefully stood up, wincing a bit from her wound. She walked into the living room, limping a bit, and saw that what they threw was a brick with a note tied to it.

Slowly and cautiously untie the note and read it.

_You're next. _

Adina clutches the note and tried to control her emotions. After a while, she lifted her head, eyes containing no emotion.

"Very well, let's play."

_**They won't be able to catch you, for you are able to estimate their actions.**_

* * *

><p><strong>is it ok so far? also, don't forget to tell me if i made some sort of mistake. thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**Question: what are Soundwave's cassettes names? i know Ravage, Laserbeak, Frenzy, and Rumble but i forgot the fifth one. thanks!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. first off, thank you to those who told me ratbat's name and also buzzsaw's name. this chapter may not be good as the others but i hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: i just own Adina and nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Introductions<strong>

Soundwave silently waited and listen to the creators of his objective. They seem to be arguing about something until the femme's phone rang. Now, it isn't usual for Soundwave's curiosity to pick up but since he concluded that this might help him with his plans, he decided to tap into their conversation.

"Hello?" the femme answered.

"Anna? I called you to see if you and Hector can come out here earlier than expected." answered someone on the other end of the phone.

Anna seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds before putting the conversation on speaker, allowing her husband to listen and input his opinion to the matter.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Anna asked confuse and Soundwave could detect a slash of worried in there.

"I mean that both of your services require assistances. I need the both of you to go to the nearest airport and broad the next plane accessible to D.C. understood?" the tone of their boss left no room for arguments.

Anna glanced at Hector who sighed and lend over a bit to answer their boss. "Alright, just let us tell our family members about this and we'll head over to the airport."

"Alright, see you soon."

Anna hanged up before growling. "We're supposed to head over there in a month and a half! Not now! What about Adina?"

Hector didn't say anything until he turned the corner into their neighborhood. "I know, but Adina has taken care of herself before, she can do it again."

Anna glared at him. "But I have a bad feeling about this! I wish we could take her with us!"

"You know we can't, it's against the rules and we can't leave her with anyone else," answered Hector as he pulled into their driveway.

He reached over to the backseat and grabbed the box before climbing out of the car. Anna soon followed and locks the car's door. The couple walked into their house and started to do their usual routine. Anna wrote a note to Adina, telling where they are or going, and Hector going up the stairs to put something away.

Hector walked down the hallway and push open Adina's bedroom door. He wasn't surprise to see serial books lying all over the place but he took great care stepping over them. Once he reached her bed, he placed the box on top of it and walked out, almost tripping.

* * *

><p>Soundwave waited for the fleshings to leave before waking his cassettes, giving them permission to search but to not misplace anything. If the creator took great care to not misplace anything, then that means that the fleshing would notice.<p>

Frenzy and Rumble, still in their cassette form, muster all the strength they could and jumped from the box, transforming midair and landing on the bed. They turned to the box and took out their brothers and allowed them to also transform.

Laserbeak stretch out his wings in the air as he transformed and glanced around the room in wonder. Sure, he was here just last night but he didn't enter any of the rooms the house had. He had just glanced into the windows to see if any of the residents carry anything that could hold importance to them. Who know that that girl could hold something important? All that is needed now was for them to find it.

Ravage came out of his cassette form and made himself comfortable on the fleshing's bed. How the bed is able to stand their weight, he'll never know. Ratbat just flutter near the ceiling and the two crack monkeys, as he like to call them, were messing around with her stuff.

Laserbeak was suddenly brought out of his observations when he heard the crack monkeys speak to each other in their native language near the table by the bed.

"What's this?" asked Frenzy curiously; the sound of him picking up something was clearly heard.

He turned around and nearly fell to the floor but got himself in time when he saw what Frenzy held in his hands. The same picture frame that the fleshing held close to her body last night, the picture wasn't inside but he wouldn't be surprise if that's the first place it'll head to when it arrives.

"Frenzy, do not touch that! The fleshing will notice." He growled to his annoying brother.

Frenzy jumped in surprise at how his elder brother spoke to him. "It's not like it'll looked towards this exact location when it enters the room." He shouts back angrily but complied.

Laserbeak shook his beck as he sighed. "The fleshing notices small things, as if expecting something to happen. It heard me even though the rain and wind were making too much noise to make out anything."

All the cassettes suddenly froze when they heard what sounded like vehicles screeching to a halt in front of the house. They all look at each other, wondering the same thing until Soundwave sent them a provide message.

_Not them, others._

They relax a bit before the sound of gunshots was heard. They all ducked a bit, not wanting to waste precious materials to just fix dents that the bullets would make if they hit them. What they did hear was the shout of surprise and pain from downstairs. It seems that someone was inside the house.

The gunshots soon stop and were soon followed by a loud crash when the vehicles speed off. The cassettes listen carefully for any type of noise and heard the faint sound of someone walking.

_Laserbeak, check._ Was the simple order of Soundwave.

Laserbeak nodded and silently open the door and flew down the stairs. He stopped at the corner where he could see the room where most damage was done. He could see the back form of the fleshing he had met no saved last night. From his spot, he could tell the fleshing was bleeding heavily from a wound in its left leg and a scratch from its shoulder.

Laserbeak could tell that it was in deep thought before it sighed and slowly turned around, limping slightly towards his direction. He quickly moved back into the shadows but it seemed to notice the movement because it started to shot at him. Where did it acquire a gun?

* * *

><p>Adina sighed after reading the note and carefully turned around and started to slightly limp towards the stairs to get her bag pack and pack some stuff before she left the house. She'll contact her parents later about what's happening; she didn't want to risk their lives to just come back for her.<p>

The injured teen opened her eyes just in time to see some kind of movement off in the shadows. Fearing the worst, Adina quickly grabbed the gun that was behind the picture frame and started to shot. Ignoring the pain, she run past the corner and glance around, gun ready.

She saw more movement near the staircase and ran towards it, hoping to find out who the hell this person was thinking of coming into her house. Adina quietly went up the stairs and turned the corner, glancing behind her to make sure nothing was there.

She carefully made no noise and strained her ears to hear any type of movement that could be near her. Then she heard it, the loading of a gun behind her.

Gun raised, she turned around and came face to face with a metallic bird that held a gun at her. She could tell that it was smirking but she quickly wiped it off its face when she had her gun at it also, eyes meeting his red ones. Not even blinking.

Adina could see it was confuse by her emotionless expression. Many were when they faced her, causing them to lower their guard a bit, allowing her to escape but not this time. No, she can't use that trick here.

They spent serial minutes like that, staring at each other, seeing who will lose their guard first when the sound of someone speaking spook them.

"Laserbeak, returned." Order a male voice at the bird.

Laserbeak growled a bit but lower his gun and flew towards someone in the shadows.

Adina lowered her gun also, watching as Laserbeak landed next to a tall figure. She narrowed her eyes as the figure stepped out of the shadows, allowing her to get a good view at him.

The male was probably around seventeen years old, nearing his eighteen year by the looks of it. Adina was a bit puzzled by his choice of clothing, which was a pair of black jeans and a bright orange zipped up jacket that was covering his mouth. He also wore a pair of blackish brown shades and a sliver chain bracelet that bared a strange symbol around his left wrist.

What puzzled her was because no one, and she means no one, wears bright colored clothing around here. It makes you an easier target when you are trying to get away.

Keeping her voice emotionless, she asked him a question. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" she then directed her glance at Laserbeak. "And is that you're bird?"

_Well, now I know I'm not going crazy. _ Adina thought as she waited for the older teen to answer.

The older teen seemed to twitch in anger but answered her questions. "Name is Virgil Gazer, you're parents sent me here with your gift and yes, he's mine."

Adina frowned a bit. The way he spoke, it sounded like he was trying real hard to not speak in a different way.

"What about you? You are injured." He asked, as if trying to make her forget what she was thinking.

Adina frowned deeper, not knowing if she should trust him. "What is it to you? How do I know you are not one of them?"

Virgil twitched once more. "You're parents told me to take care of you until they come back. Who? I am new here."

Adina just stared at him, not believe him at all. Her parents never done anything like this before and if he was new, he would bare wounds from them and the way he spoke didn't help either.

"You are lying, you may not be one of them but you are not new to these parts or you would bare wounds from them." Adina said, raising her gun a bit.

Virgil muttered something under his breath before continuing. "Alright, I am not new here, but I am not lying about your parents asking me to watch over you."

Adina let out a hollow laugh. "Like a guardian angel? Humph, you're better off doing what you did before if you want to live."

This seemed to catch both male's attention.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked slowly, as if thinking of something.

Adina smiled bitterly as she headed to her room. "I'm playing a game with them. I hide, they seek and I'm not planning on losing."

"Why?" he asked, watching as she open the door to see her room in a mess.

_**You have all the luck,**_

Adina smirked as she grabbed her bag and placed it on her bed, noticing the boom box and cassettes in the box. "Because, I just have all the luck," she answered as she picked up the cassettes and placed them in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Virgil asked, stepping into her room.

Adina hummed a bit as she went to her closet and grabbed two outfits and place them inside the bag with a small black book. She closed the bag and swings it over her shoulder, wincing a bit and went off to the bathroom, passing Virgil.

Virgil slowly followed before repeating his question. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I know, I'll be safe there for a while, long enough for me to heal," she answered as she reached for the first aid kit.

Virgil watched as Adina grabbed it and went towards the stairs and sat on the top step, back against the wall. She opened the first aid kit and started to clean her wound on her leg.

He could see that it was actually a bullet wound and stood there, thinking.

Adina frowns when she realized that the wound was deeper then she thought and sighed. She needed to get the bullet out before the wound gets infected. Adina place then the gun next to her bag and reach into the front pocket to take out a small pocket knife to help her get the bullet out.

Just as she was about place the knife against her wound, a pair of hands grabbed the hand holding the knife, stopping her. Adina looked up and was surprise to see that it was Virgil. As if noticing her expression, he explained.

"Let me, I know what to do without causing too much pain," he said, getting her to let go of the knife.

Adina didn't know wither to trust him or not but decide to let him. Besides, if he doesn't anything fishing, she'll shot him.

Virgil silently pressed the knife against her wound and asked her to look straight ahead, explaining that it'll be easier for her. Adina complied and looked in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Laserbeak standing guard nearby, as expecting something to happen.

Adina bit back a small scream as pain came from her leg as Virgil extracted the bullet. He placed both the knife and the bullet down on the ground and reached over to cover the bleeding wound. As he wrapped it, he started to make small talk.

"You didn't say what's your name is," he said, making sure he applied pressure on the wound to make it stop bleeding.

Adina was silent before answering. "Adina."

"Adina? Well, are you going to allow me to follow you? You won't get far without any help," he said, nodding at the bandage. "Done."

Adina glared at him before sighing. She hated when she was backed up into a corner. "Alright, but one mistake and you're on your own. Got that?"

Virgil twitched once more but nodded and stood up. He stared at his hands that were covered in blood and went to the bathroom to get the liquid off. Adina watched for a bit before reaching over and grabbed her gun to reload it. She had a feeling that she's going to need it later.

By the time she finished reloading it, Virgil had returned with the boom box in hand.

"Present from parents, seems like a shame for you to leave it here," he answered her unasked question and held out a hand towards her to help her up.

Adina stared at the hand, confuse before standing up by herself. She reached down and left her bag up over her shoulder. She started to head down the stairs, ignoring the pain and went off to the kitchen to grab something from her other bag.

Adina could hear Virgil muttering darkly behind her but she ignore it as she grabbed a folded piece of paper and slipped it into her back pocket.

She opens the back door and walked across the lawn, allowing Virgil and Laserbeak to close the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Virgil asked annoyed.

Adina just smiled as she reviled the exited. "East."

_**Just come back and stay.**_

As Adina went through the opening, Virgil flashed a look with Laserbeak who went off into the direction that Adina said. He then went through the opening to see Adina waiting for him before heading towards the forest.

What she didn't know was that Virgil was smirking underneath his jacket.

_Part 1: Complete. Proceed with part 2._

_Understood, gain fleshings trust._

* * *

><p><strong>so? how was it? if i made a mistake, plase tell me so i can correct it. thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**also, i bet you can guess who Virgil Gazer really is.**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, here's the next chapter of Just Lucky. thanks to those who reviewed so far, you have no idea how much that means to me. **

**Disclaimer: i don't not own anything, except Adina. also, sorry if it's a bit confusing. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Blackout<strong>

A week has passed since the game has started and the members of the PD don't know wither their leaders are angry or happy. It's hard to tell with their emotionless eyes and stone hard faces.

It was just a cloudy Tuesday when the members were surprise to see their newest recruit running through the base. One thought pass through their heads. He either has new information on the girl or he's in big trouble with the bosses.

The new recruit was just a fifteen year old boy. No one knows why he was recruited but there has been a rumor that the bosses had threaten his love ones to join the gang, which wouldn't be much surprise since they have done it in the past.

The boy isn't buff or anything, he's just scrawny. He isn't handsome or ugly, he's just average. He doesn't have the petty blond or black hair that most have; he just has dull brown hair. He doesn't have the deep brown or blue eyes that could trick any girl into getting what they want; he just has dull green eyes.

The boy reached the main quarters of Scar and Kovu before stopping to get a breather and gulp down his nervousness. With a steady hand, he knocked on the door and waited for the signal to come in.

"Come."

The boy pushed the door open slowly and step inside, closing the door behind him. The two leaders looked up from their table and stared at him. Scar then signal with his hand for the boy to speak.

"A-a helicopter has pass by earlier today," he said, slightly afraid.

Scar sighed and shook his head. "Nick," he said in a menacing tone of voice, making Nick flinch a bit. "Helicopters pass by here all the time."

Nick shifted his feet a bit. "Yeah, but this one went towards the east."

This caught both leaders attention.

"What, you said the east?" asked Kovu, conforming what he just heard.

Nick nodded. He then closed his eyes, waiting for his punishment, thinking that he failed. Imagine his surprise when he received a pat on the head instead.

"Good job," Scar said, chuckling darkly as he saw Nick flinch in shock. "It looks like the girl missed an important info when summoning that copter. Make sure it goes round here twice before heading towards its actual location."

He then turned towards Kovu. "You know what to do, do not fail."

Kovu nodded and started to send the message to the others. "Attention, attention, game has taken a new turn point. Location: east, weapons," Kovu then chuckle darkly, never a good sign. "Anything that goes boom."

Nick could hear the others run around the base, searching for the items mention. He could have leave but he wanted to know something before he left the room.

"Excuse me sirs?" he asked nervously, catching the attention of the two. "You'll keep your promise? Won't you?"

Scar chuckle deeply before nodded. "Of course, they will be safe for now, just keep up with your work and they'll be spared."

Nick nodded and exited to room. He walked alongside the shadows that the building gave till he reached outside. In the darkest corner that he could find, he released the tears that he long to cry ever since he was brought here.

_**Do not trust those who want something,**_

A sharp chip soon brought the young boy out of his thoughts. Nick quickly looked up and saw a bright blue jay watching him from the branch of the tree in front of him. The jay gave him a searching look before shaking his wings.

_**You'll lose some feathers; you won't be able to fly.**_

Nick watched in wonder as the bird gave him one more look before flying off towards the distance, leaving some feathers behind. Was it just him or did that bird acted a bit odder then normal?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep through the woods and pass a secret passage that was hidden within a cave, Adina and Virgil were resting in a small cabin that used to be a getaway for the Whitewood family when they needed a break from life.<p>

They had arrived just hours after they left the house and Adina had watch in amusement when Virgil somehow got caught in quicksand. She didn't even know that there was quicksand around these parts. Hmm, guess you do learn something new every day.

After a while of watching, Adina soon felt pity for the poor guy and helped him out. Virgil had growl at her but when she made a motion of pushing him back into the sand, he quickly apologized for his behavior.

Right now, Virgil was messing around with the small computer that he had found three days ago while Adina was taking a small nap in her room. He still doesn't know how she could sleep with all this noise.

Ravage was growling and chasing the crack monkeys, the nickname kind of stuck to him, who were running as fast as they could. Ratbat was watching from the ceiling, small chirps conforming that he was laughing. Laserbeak was standing next to Adina's door, making sure that the chase wouldn't get near the girl.

Virgil is still confused by his behavior, no by all the cassettes behavior. Adina had met each one of them by accident on night when they got here. Damn, he didn't know that she had really good aim. She partially knocked him unconscious until she was distracted by Ravage. Turns out Adina have a real soft spot for any type of cats.

Anyway, after that incident, all the cassettes developed this strange argue to protect and make sure she is always happy. And that brings us back to what Virgil was doing.

Virgil was trying to come up with an explanation to why that girl could bring out such emotion from the cassettes. His only conclusion is that it has something to do with her past. The only problem is that he couldn't see if that is the cause because whenever Virgil tried to bring the subject up, Adina would either change the subject, throw something at him, or yell at him that it's none of his business and that he should just fuck off.

So in other words, Adina is unpredictable and he suspected that she might be suffering from several past traumas.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Down Ravage! Down kitty! … AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok! Not going to call you kitty!" yelled Frenzy as he jumped away from Ravage, leaving his brother, Rumble, to be the bait. "Nice knowing you bro!"

Rumble scream as Ravage got him and started to drag him away. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Help me! Anyone!"

Virgil tried to ignore it but it was no use, he just snapped.

"SHUT UP! RAVAGE! LET GO YOUR BROTHER! RUMBLE, FRENZY! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF, BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled, ending the fight between the brothers.

Ravage blinked his optic at him before releasing his brother. Rumble quickly scribbles towards his twin, thinking to himself that once they are alone, he's going to kill him. Besides, no one will miss him, much.

Virgil closed his eyes and tried to relax, taking deep breathes. Again, how can Adina sleep through this noise?

As if hearing his silent question, Adina chose that moment to exit her room, humming alone to the song that she happen to be listening to. She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it. She then notices the stares she was receiving and took out her iPod and pause the song.

"Um, what?" she asked uncertain.

Virgil just stared at her before banging his head against the table in front of him. _I'm going to lose my mind!_

Adina watched him in concern before hearing a noise, the sound of a helicopter coming. She frowned at that. Helicopters never come out this far from the neighborhood unless.

"Hey, Vir," she said, stopping Virgil from busting his head open against the table. "Did you happen to have a friend that happens to have a copter?"

Virgil frowned from behind his jacket. A copter? He then remembered that there was only one person who owns a copter. Blackout. Did he happen the survive the battle?

"Yes, I'll go outside to meet him." He answered, getting up and headed towards the door. "You stay here, understood?"

Adina rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She just took another sip from her water and went towards her room.

Virgil sighed before stepping outside. That girl is so annoying and he concluded that she doesn't have any information that could be useful to them. Yet, he doesn't know why he still hangs around her.

He watched as the helicopter slowly landed in the clearing that stood next to the cabin. The helicopter soon quieted down and something unlatched itself from it. At a closer look, Virgil realized that it was a scorpion robot like his own. Scorponok.

Virgil soon contacted the crack monkeys and Ratbat to come outside and make Scorponok feel welcome. He then turned towards the copter and watched as someone stepped out of it. It was a man that was roughly around his early twenties and wore something similar to Virgil except that instead of an orange jacket covering his mouth, he had a dark blue t-shirt and a black unzip jacket.

"Good evening Soundwave," he greeted Virgil. "May I ask what's with your holoform?"

Virgil sighed before answering. "Evening Blackout, survived the battle? Change it in order to complete mission."

Damn, how good it felt to speak in his usual speech pattern!

Blackout nodded. "I see, yes, I somehow manage to survive the battle and found Scorponok in the nearest desert." He explained before tilting his head. "Has is the mission so far?"

"Failure."

Blackout closed his eyes and sighed. What's up with all these failures? He opened his mouth to speak before a chirp of a bird capture both mechs attention.

They turned to face a tree that was behind them to see a bright blue jay bird watching them with great curiosity. They watched as the bird jumped a bit and flapping his wings.

"Weird, I think that's the same bird that I followed to this location," Blackout said out loud.

Virgil blinked behind his sunglasses and turned to face Blackout. "Explain."

"When I came back online, the first thing a saw was a bright blue jay. It kept on pecking me until I got p and followed it. It leaded me to Scorponok who was in stasis at the time. When I looked up, it had disappeared but I pay no attention to it because I was more concern on getting Scorponok back online," he stopped for a while and watched the jay chirp a bit more. "Once Scorponok came online, I swear that the same jay came back and annoyed me into following it to here."

Virgil nodded and turned to face the jay before flinching a bit at the looked it was giving him, but lucky for him, Blackout didn't seem to notice. Is it possible for a bird to glare at you?

They continue to watch the jay before it suddenly flapped its wings angrily and flew towards a window at the cabin and peck at it a couple of times before flying away.

The mechs were surprise as they saw Adina came towards the window in either annoyance or curiosity before backing up and yelling at someone.

Adina then disappeared from view and then was seen with a bag that Virgil soon recognized. It was the same bag that she took with her. What could cause her to have this reaction?

Suddenly, both mechs soon heard a sharp whistling sound and were soon thrown back against the trees as the cabin exploded. They both watched in shock as the cabin was engulfed in flames, not knowing wither the remaining cassettes or Adina manage to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>so? how is it? if i made any mistake, do tell me. thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**question: which Autobot should find Adina? (yes she will survive the explosion) should it be either Ratchet, Bumblebee, or the twins (Sideswipe & Sunsteaker)?**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, here's the next chapter of Just Lucky. sorry if it's a bit confusing, but i tried my best. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except Adina. also, some characters may be ooc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Found<strong>

Soundwave and Blackout both stared in shock as the cabin continue to burn. The flames continue to eat the cabin away, showing no mercy for the living beings inside.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, report," order Soundwave uncertain. When he got no answer, he started to reach out into their bond to see if they were ok.

He sighed in relief when he felt that they were still alive, in stasis, but still alive.

"Are they ok?" asked Blackout, now standing up and looking out towards the direction where the whistling sound came from.

"Explosion knocked them into stasis," he responded before glancing towards the rest of his cassettes.

Frenzy and Rumble were holding each other in a death grip, both set of optics wide with fear while Ratbat flatter near Scorponok, both trying to ease each other's shock and fear.

"I see, hey Soundwave? It is just me or do I hear laughter?" asked Blackout uncertain. He turned his glance towards Soundwave and pointed towards the direction with his thumb.

Soundwave frowned as he blocked out all the noise the flames were making and heard a menacing set of laughter coming from above the hill.

"I told you she was going to slip up sooner or later and she did!" yelled a deep male voice before chuckling darkly once more.

"So she did, the game wasn't as fun as I hoped it was but it was a challenge finding her," reply another male.

Soundwave frown. Were these the people Adina was hiding from? Wait, Adina! She was in the cabin also!

Soundwave quickly turned towards the cabin and tried to pick up any kind of thoughts or a signal that she somehow survive only to receive none. He then shook his head, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He should be grateful that she is dead, now no one would get any information from her about his new holoform.

"What about the helicopter?" asked a timid voice, snapping Soundwave out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, the driver most have been inside the cabin also," responded the first voice. "If not, then he could spread the fear of the PD."

Both mechs could hear more people chuckle at the thought before the sound of footsteps leaving was heard.

"Boss? What now?" asked Frenzy, coming closer to the two mechs with his two brothers and Scorponok.

Soundwave thought for a minute before walking closer to the flames. He then turned off his holoform and transform out of his alt form. He frowned at the ashes covering his armor once he had step out of the flaming cabin.

The roof soon started to collapse and with quick reflexes, Soundwave quickly collected his remaining cassettes before the building would crash them. The crack monkeys slowly came up towards their creator to see what damage their older brothers received.

They both sighed in relief when they saw that they were barely harmed, well apart from the few dents and scratches but still unharmed. Frenzy glance back at the cabin. It had started to lose the hungry flames but smoke was still emerging from within.

"What about Adina?" he asked, catching the attention of his twin.

Soundwave sighed before answering. "Didn't make it, return."

The twins glance at the house once more before talking their alt mode along with Ratbat, going back into Soundwave's chest compartment. Soundwave then started to gently transform his two unconscious cassettes and place them with their brothers.

"Blackout, return to base." He then order to his comrade.

Blackout nodded before turning off his own holoform, Scorponok then latch himself to Blackout before going into a light recharge.

"Ready, we should leave before those pesky Autoscums notice our signals," he said as he started to lift off from his spot into the air.

Soundwave stared at him before heading towards the direction of their temporarily base. Unknown to Blackout, Soundwave glanced back at the cabin one last time, not knowing why he felt the need to check the ruins for any signs that Adina had survived the fire. Besides, she can't be that lucky, right?

_**Go back to where you belong.**_

Unknown to both mechs, the same bright blue jay sat nearby, watching the exchange. It twitched its head a bit before flying down towards the ruins. It flew gracefully through the open halls and burnt down doors and walls.

The jay let out chirp as it came to a stop near a collapse wall that was resting on top another wall. The jay jumped forward and started to poke at something that was in between the shelter the two walls made, still making chirping noises.

A small groan was soon heard from within the space, causing the jay to make some soothing chirps, as if telling whoever was there to hold on as it flapped its wings against the breeze and headed towards the west.

_**All you have to do is to remember the way.**_

* * *

><p>Adina groaned a bit when she was woken up by voices, very loud voices. She just lay there, not wanting to open her eyes, not yet anyway. From her position, she could tell that she was lying face down. Adina tried to turn around or at least moved into a more comfortable position when a sharp pain ran through her body, starting from her legs.<p>

Adina wince a bit and slowly started to open her eyes and glance behind her. she let out a small whimper as she saw that a beam from the roof had fallen on top of her legs, pining them down, making her immobile unless she wanted to feel piercing pain.

She froze when a voice was heard from nearby her location.

"Hey! Sunny! I heard something over here! A noise of some sorts!"

"Don't call me that! What noise? I don't hear anything!"

Adina accidently let out another whimper at how loud they were talking. Her ears were still sore and sensitive from the loud explosion earlier.

There was a moment of silence before a loud crunching noise was heard when the wall blocking her view was taken away by a giant mental hand. Adina flinched and quickly closed her eyes when she was suddenly met with a blinding bright light.

"Primus … Sunny! Contact Ratchet! Tell him we found an injured youngling!"

The injured teen slowly opened her eyes to see a giant silver robot standing over her. She was surprise to see the worried look in his face. Why was he worried? No one ever worried about her.

"Hold on, someone is coming who will help," he said in a soft voice.

Adina blinked up at him, trying real hard to not fall unconscious from the pain. A thought suddenly hit her and decided to go with it. She groaned a bit and glance back at the beam before turning her glance at the mech.

The mech seem to understand what she was asking and gently pick up the beam and moved it from her legs. Adina sighed and gasped at the same time. She laid her head against her arms and breathed deeply.

"Thank you," was all she said as she looked up.

The mech nodded as he continued to block the sunlight from reaching her eyes. "You're welcome, say, what's your name?"

Adina frowned a bit. Why do people want to know her name? Nothing makes sense anymore, not since that day a week ago. If only she was more careful.

She opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly got dizzy. Adina let out another groan and laid her head back into her arms.

"Hey? Are you ok?" the mech asked worried.

Adina shook her head when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe stared at the youngling in concern. He had started to get reports about her energy levels getting lower. When she placed her head in her arms and groan in what sounded like pain, he communicated with Ratchet and his twin.<p>

Ratchet? Sunsteaker? When are you going to get here? The youngling's energy levels are getting low.

Sideswipe, this is Ratchet, we're about to be there soon. Make sure the youngling's levels don't get to low.

Alright.

Sideswipe was still staring at the youngling. "Hey? Are you ok?" he asked, concern and worry lace in his voice.

The youngling shook her head before becoming still. Sideswipe quickly scans her to only find that she had gone unconscious as the humans would put it.

He gently reached over and picked her up so she was only on her back in his servo. Sideswipe wince at he took in her injuries. The youngling had several second degree burns on her arms and a deep cut on her cheek. How he didn't notice this was unknown to him. He could also tell that her legs were badly wounded.

"Sideswipe!"

Said mech turned around, blaster held up in front of him.

"Sideswipe! You better put down that blaster before I turn you into a toaster again!"

Sideswipe only grin sheepishly and lower his weapon. "Sorry Ratchet, force of habit."

Ratchet growled at him before moving towards him, optics searching the place. "Where's the youngling?"

Sideswipe held out his servo and slowly opens it to reveal the injury youngling. Ratchet ran a scan on her before snatching her from the mech.

"We need to get to base, now!" Ratchet said before ordering Sideswipe to transform so he could carry her back to base.

"Why can't you?" asked the silver twin annoyed but still transform anyway.

"You might be able to keep her warm while with me, she'll freeze," answered the medic as he gently placed the youngling inside Sideswipe.

"Alright, come on then," Sideswipe reply as he started his engine.

Ratchet glared at him before transforming and started to head down the trail they came from.

"By the way, what's the youngling's name?" asked the medic in curiosity.

Sideswipe frowned, despite the fact that he's in his alt mode. "I don't know. She went unconscious before I could ask."

The medic was quiet before speaking. "Well, we now know what's the first question we'll ask her when she's conscious once more."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>so? what you think? thanks for reading. again, sorry if it's a bit confusing. R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! ok few notes before we start. one, thanks a lot everyone! i got over 700 hits in the past month! i'm really glad that you are reading this story, so thanks! second, i might be very slow on updating since i'm going on vacation in about a month and i don't know if there will be internet access. so on with the next chapter of Just Lucky!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except Adina! Enjoy! also, sorry if it gets a bit confusing and random at the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Trust from Within<strong>

The first thing Adina felt was the burning sensation in her chest. At first, she couldn't understand why till she tried to take in a breath of air. She wince a bit as the sensation became stronger. It hurt to breath, indicating that she couldn't breathe on her own since she could feel an oxygen mask helping her.

Did someone found her in the cabin? Her memory is a bit hazy but she can remember her talking to someone before seeing darkness.

Without opening her eyes, Adina could tell that she was lying on her back and not on her stomach, meaning that someone indeed had found her. Just moving her fingers a bit, she felt a cold hard surface but the feeling of a blanket covering her.

Slowly, the injured teen started to hear talking off to the right of her. One of the voices content a deep British accent but it sounded a bit metallic? The other voice she could tell belonged to that of high importance but not that high. Perhaps an Army soldier, a major or colonel by the sound of his voice.

Adina strained her ears to listen to the conversation but stayed as still as she could. She still doesn't know where she is and wither she can trust them.

"Is she awake yet?" asked the colonel, Adina decided that he must be.

A deep sigh was heard before the British voice answered, "No, not yet. Her energy levels are almost back to normal but she hasn't showed any signs of coming conscious."

"What about her injuries? Nobody has told me about her condition yet."

If Adina could, she would have blinked in shock. How come this man showed so much concern for her? He doesn't even know her. _He must have a child himself. Yeah, that's it. He has a child so he obviously concern for all children near their age. _Adina thought to herself. She knew it was sad but she can't stand someone coming to close to her. If someone does, it usually ends with bad results. Just look at how it ended with Virgil.

"She breathed in some smoke but not enough to cause severe damage to her lungs but she will have slight trouble with her breathing at first but it should go away later on. She also has massive bruising on both legs but nothing severe," responded what Adina now guessed as the medic. He hesitated a bit before adding an afterthought. "She's real lucky to come out with minimal injuries."

"I see," the colonel answered. Adina could feel their glazes at her but still didn't move. "I still am trying to figure out why she was out there in that cabin all alone."

Adina frowned slightly. Alone? So she was right, he was trying to trick her and she fell for it.

"We can ask her later when she wakes up. Now come, we should let her rest," said the medic and the colonel agree.

Adina listened to their fading footsteps and she could swear that one set sounded louder than the other. She waited for several minutes before slowly opening her eyes. Adina knew that if she opened her eyes right away, the bright light would blind her.

After blinking a bit to get adjusted to the light, she glanced around and saw indeed that she was on some sort of metallic bed. Weren't they supposed to have some cot beds? Adina slowly sat up and swung her legs over to the edge of the bed. She scanned the room and notice that the room was almost three times bigger than a normal room.

Adina blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things before shaking her head. It must be her imagination, besides, what's the chance that they make a desk that's the size of an elephant?

_**The twin flowers, do you see them? **_

Adina sighed as she took off the oxygen mask and took a deep breath, wincing a bit when she felt the pain. She can breathe on her own now but she will need a little bit of help later on. The injured teen reached up to her neck and gripped the blue necklace, eyes dark as she remember the happy times.

A sudden movement caught her eye, she slowly looked up and glace towards the doorway. Is someone there?

_**Such beautiful colors they once were, now stain with gold and silver.**_

There it was again. One, no, two flashes of colors, gold and silver. Someone was here, watching her. Why were they sneaking around? Not liking that she was being watched by someone unknown unnerves her.

"Who's there?" Adina asked, ignoring the pain that it cause her to speak out loud. "I know someone's there so come out."

There was silence for several minutes before two large beings came into view, surprising the girl a bit. She recognizes one of them.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're telling me that the gun is real but five of the bullets are bogus?" asked Major Lennox confuse as he turned the gun around in his hands.<p>

When the girl came to base, they had check her stuff and found two journals, one already filled and the other half blank, two outfits, an address book and a couple of pictures of two children in a garden in her bag. They also found a cellphone and a fold piece of paper in her skirt pocket. What surprised them the most was that hidden in the mist of her belongs was a handgun.

Why would a girl like her carry around a gun? One of the guess was the location she was found in. she was found near the street of the infamous gang of the GP. They still have to figure out what the initials mean.

"Yup, the bullets were made by some sort of thin metal that dissolves in midair when the pressure from the gun is release only leaving behind pressured air, at a close range, it could leave cause some bruising if hit, knocking them out if hit at the right place," explain Epps as he read the report from the lab.

"So, in other words, warning shots?" Will said, disarming the gun to look at the bullets.

"Seems like it," Epps reply before looking up. "The last bullet is real though."

Will nodded as he took out the bullet, eyeing it as he tried to figure out the girl's methods.

"Do you think that this girl only use the gun as a defense mechanism?"

"Five bogus bullets as warnings, the real bullet if she needs to protect herself," stated Epps as he shared a look with his close friend. "We need to keep an eye one her till we know her true attentions Will."

The Major sighed, he knows it's true but there's something off about the girl, like there's another reason she was out there but what?

"Very well, tell every soldier that we need to keep an eye on her at all times till she's ready to talk," order Will.

Epps nodded and went off to pass the word. Will sighed; he just hopes that this won't end up badly.

* * *

><p>Adina could feel the shock run through her body. She thought that she was dreaming or just imagining it! But here he is the giant silver robot that saved her.<p>

The trio all stared at each other, almost like they were having a staring contest. Adina still trying to figure out if she's really awake or something the twins waiting for her reaction.

"Dumb question but are you two real?" asked Adina.

The gold one huffed and pokes her with one of his fingers.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Adina glared at him as she rubbed her shoulder. "Yes and ow! You didn't have to some so much force!"

"Maybe if your bodies weren't so weak then maybe it wouldn't hurt."

"Not my fault if we were born this way."

"Maybe it is."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No … wait I mean yes."

"Nope! You said no!" Adina said rather smugly, causing the silver one to laugh.

"She got you there Sunny and don't start it," he said.

Sunsteaker crossed his arms and huffed, but smiled slightly when Adina let out a laugh at his expression. He quickly shared a glance with his twin, both thinking the same thing. Mission accomplished.

"So now that you feel much better, will you tell us your name? You fainted before you could tell me," asked Sideswipe.

Adina frowned and studied them as if trying to figure out if she can trust them. Sideswipe noticed the glance and turned slightly to his brother who nodded.

Just before Adina could ask, two boys in their late teens suddenly appear before her, making her shout out in surprise. From instinct, she back away as much as she could, startling the set of twins.

"Hey, shush, it's ok," the one on her right said, hands up in front of him to show that he means no harm. "We won't do anything to you."

Adina stared at them uncertain. "How- how do I know you're telling the truth?" she asks timidly. "How do I know that you won't attack me when my guard is down? "

This question shocked them greatly. Was this what she had to go through? Not being able to trust anyone in fear that they would betray her trust?

Sunsteaker was the first one to move. He drew the scared teen into his arms and held her tight.

"We are not them. We won't betray your trust, promise," he said into her hair.

"And when it comes from Sunny here, he means it because he never promises anyone. Well, maybe me," reply Sideswipe as he sat next to them and stroke her hair after his shock died down.

Adina was staring at the wall with wide eyes before drawing her arms up to Sunny's jacket and held onto him.

"You swear?"

"Yes, we promise."

And with that, Adina broke down. She was tired of running, tired of hiding. She just wanted someone to help her get through the pain. Maybe that's why she trusted Virgil and the others. Laserbeak and Ravage protected her, showed her what it felt like to be safe.

"Shush, there, there," reply Sunny as he gently rock the girl. He didn't know what came over him; all he knows is that he felt like he needed to protect her.

Adina hiccupped a bit before pulling away. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Hey, don't worry," smiled Sideswipe at her. "Everyone has to let go once in a while."

Adina nodded as she got a good look at them. Since they were twins, they looked exactly the same. Short brown hair with bright blue eyes and tan skin. They both wore blue jeans and a blue sweater. The only difference was that the one next to her was wearing a red shirt while the other had a yellow one.

"So, will you tell us your name?" asked Sunny.

Adina bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Alright, my name is Adina."

"Adina?" she nodded once more causing both of them to smile and got off the metal bed. They stood in front of her and bowed. "Well, hello Miss Adina, how are you doing?"

"The name's Sideswipe but you can call me Sides," said the one with the red.

"And you can call me Sunsteaker or, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can also call me Sunny," said Sides twin.

Sideswipe place a hand other his heart and pretended to faint. "Am I hearing right? Sunny here giving permission to use his most hated nickname?"

Sunsteaker scowled and crossed his arms. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

Adina couldn't take it anymore; she started to laugh, making the twins to smile at each other.

_**They are calming and will make you laugh.**_

* * *

><p>Ratchet was coming back from the main hanger when he heard laughter. Wondering who it was, he quickly entered the room and was met with an odd scene.<p>

The Terror Twins where fooling around as usual but they were just acting out a scene they had seen from a show they once saw in their holoforms. (World's Dumbest Criminals was what Ratchet thought it was called.)

On top of her bed was the injured teen watching with amusement filled eyes and laughed whenever one of the twins fell to the ground.

It took almost two minutes before the trio noticed him.

"Hey! It's Ratchet the Hatchet!" called out Sideswipe from underneath his brother.

"Oh hey Ratchet! Don't mind us. We're just entertaining Adina here!" waved Sunsteaker at him.

Ratchet off-line his optics before on-lining them again. He glanced at the injured teen and spoke.

"Adina?" he asked curiously. Adina nodded and laughed as the twins started to chase each other.

"You'll never catch me alive!"

"Come back! You are under arrest by the law!"

"Never!"

Sideswipe jumped towards his twin and caught him by the waist and quickly pin him down.

"I win," he said smirking down at Sunsteaker.

Sunsteaker pouted. "You win this time."

Ratchet just stared at them.

"Am I in the right room?"

* * *

><p><strong>so, what do you think? sorry if it's a bit random, but at least i tried no? thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**question: should i try and write oneshots for this story?**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi! sorry i haven't updating for some time. been busy with this and that and it didn't help at all when school started. and yes, i'm trying to come up with accuses so you won't kill me. *hides in a dark corner* anywho, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except Adina! now on with the story! also, sorry for it being short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Thanks for Listening<strong>

Adina was shocked when Ratchet, after being assured that he wasn't losing his mind, had told her that she was unconscious for almost a week. She must have taken a serious blow in order for her to be in that state for so long.

After running several more scans on the injured teen, Ratchet allowed her to stand up and to try to walk. With the twins close by, Adina slowly stood up and quickly grabbed onto the metal bed. Her legs almost gave out.

"Adina? You ok?" asked Sides worriedly.

Adina nodded and tried once more only to be met with the same result. Huffing angrily, Adina glared at the ground. She hated feeling useless.

Almost reading her mind, Sunny walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "Adina, don't worry. You have all the time in the world," glancing at Ratchet, he added, "Besides, Hatchet here looks like he's about to tie you down on your bed if you don't stop soon."

Ratchet indeed did look like he was going to tie her on her 'bed' if she didn't stop soon. She pouted a bit and use whatever little strength she had left and climbed on top the metal bed.

Crossing her legs, she glanced around the place and made quick calculations on the quickest escape routes just in case.

"Dina? Are you ok?" Sideswipe asked the unease teen.

Adina snapped out of her thoughts and nodded before sending a questioning glance at the twin. "Did you just call me Dina?"

"Yup! That's your nickname now!" Sides relied happily.

"Nickname?" the teen asked, tilting her head a bit. "I never had a nickname before. It feels nice for some reason."

"Aw! You see doc? She likes her nickname!" Sides said to Ratchet who only grumbled.

Adina watched the interaction closely. From their reactions, she could tell that Ratchet didn't like his nickname that much and she can see why. For her, her nickname is simple while for him, it seems to be making fun of him or his name.

"What are you thinking youngling?" Ratchet asked the teen, noticing her stare.

Adina blinked and glanced towards the medic before answering. "I'm wondering if the twins have a death wish. From what I understand, you are the medic which means that whenever they are injured, they are under your care. They keep on calling you a nickname that they clearly know you hate and yet they don't seem to understand the dangers of angering the one person who heals them all the time and if they do, they just don't care."

Everything was silent for several seconds, not believing what they just heard. Adina, on the other hand, didn't look bother with all the stares she was receiving from the three mechs. Instead, she was staring at her finger nails in what looked like in curiosity.

The silence was soon broken by Ratchet's laughter. Looking up, the teen smiled at the scene of the old medic doubled in laughter while the twins look horrified.

"I like this one," Ratchet said after he managed to collect himself. "She knows who she should respect unlike you two." He finished with a glare directed at the two.

Sides just turned and pouted at Adina. "Dina~" He whined. "Why do you say those things?"

Adina shrugged at him. "I don't want to anger someone who I might be under his care later on," she answered. _Hopefully I'll be gone before then. _

Sunsteaker frowned at that statement. He had been quite at the time being and was satisfied on just listening to the conversation. Pushing himself from his spot, he crossed over and sat next to his twin and stared at Adina.

"What do you mean by later on?" he asked.

Adina blinked and switched her glance somewhere else, not wanting to answer that question. The twins frowned at that and shared a look with each other.

"Dina," Sides said calmly, trying to get the teen's attention. Once he was sure he had her full attention on him, he continued. "Why are you so sure you might be under Ratchet's care later on?"

Adina gently drew her knees towards her chest and place her head on top of them. "It is in human nature for us to get injured most of the time."

Ratchet blinked, well Adina think he did she couldn't tell for his optics blacked out for a second before turning back on. "That is true," he said looking over at the teen. "Yet you seem to be suffering from something other than that but wish to not speak of it."

Adina smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "You could say that and I hope none of you could bring that up until I'm ready to speak of it."

"Hey, we understand. You're not ready yet but know this," Sideswipe said to the girl. "We'll be here and ready to listen."

Adina just stared at him before glancing at both Sunsteaker and Ratchet who both nodded, even though Ratchet's nod seem a bit hesitant. After making sure they meant it, she did something that she haven't done in a long time. She smiled a real smile. "Thank you, all of you for listening."

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? again, sorry for it being short. i ran out of ideas right now. if you have any ideas for this story, can you please tell me? pretty please? *uses puppy dog eyes* lol, thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIHI! ok first off, sorry for not updating in who knows how long and i can give you a whole list of excuses but i'll give you a simple one. writer's block and been busy. anyway, i like to thank LIElee for giving me the idea for this little thing, thanks LIElee! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except Adina! so don't sue me! **

**now on with the story! and sorry if i made an mistake somewhere along. enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Birthday Surprises<strong>

Something was wrong. That was the first thought that came to mind when Adina woke up. She stared at the tall med bay ceiling as she tried to process what has happen over the last couple of days, trying to pinpoint something unusual during her stay.

After waking up and meeting the twins and Ratchet, she was soon questioned by William Lennox. She knew that she was going to have to answer some questions sooner or later but not that soon. The gun was easy to explain by the location she was found in but she wouldn't speak of what had happen that caused her to end up in Ratchet's care. She just couldn't. Every time Will would bring it up she would go into a near panic attack.

At first, they thought she was pretending until she really did go into a panic attack and started to throw whatever was in her reach and hid under the metal cot. They tried everything to coax her out but Adina just got even more scared from the funny faces the twins were pulling, hoping that if they got her to laugh, she would come out.

It wasn't until Ratchet activated his holoform and gently coax her out with soothing words did she truly came out. It turns out that her past and present traumas were caused by the lack of comfort and the conditions that she was raise in, each one actually seeking for someone who was willing to give her comfort.

So somehow and someway, Ratchet ended up as her guardian during her stay at base. It also didn't help that Optimus had come into the room at the exact moment Ratchet was gently rocking her to calm her down. Adina actually liked Optimus, he understood that she didn't want to speak of her past and allowed her to stay at base until she could contact her parents.

Ratchet did complain at first when Optimus announced that he was going to be Adina's guardian but soon stop when she tried to pull away from his grasp. He tried to sooth her worries, trying to tell her it wasn't her fault or anything but she wouldn't listen. She didn't want to, with her history, she had a reason to feel the way she did about these things. They would just leave her just like everyone else. She could still remember the conversation Ratchet had with her.

* * *

><p>"Adina, Adina, please calm down. Let me explain," Ratchet pleaded, tightening his hold on the struggling teen.<p>

Adina just shook her head and continued to tug against the arms warped around her waist. She could deal with friendships but not guardianships, they never stay long enough, always leaving when the goings gets tough as one would say.

Ratchet sighed and sent a look at the three mechs and solider. "Leave, I'm going to need to talk to her alone."

The twins each looked ready to argue but one look from their leader got them to leave quietly. Just as they left the room, they sent one last look towards the still struggling teen, hoping that she would calm down after her talk with Ratchet. That was when Sideswipe got an idea and quickly sent it to Sunsteaker through their twin bond. Sunsteaker smiled and nodded before the two run off towards their room. Optimus just sighed and shook his head at the two fading figures before calming Will's fears and lead him out to the hanger where everyone else was.

Ratchet waited until the two were alone and locked the door so no one would enter until he says so. He just hoped that Wheeljack can hold himself back from blowing something up.

"Adina, listen to me," he tried again. Ratchet was pleased to see that the teen did ease her struggles so she could listen what he had to say. Perhaps she finally saw that she wouldn't be able to escape his grip. "Adina, I can't be your guardian because I'm too busy here and-"

"It's not that," Adina said, cutting him off. She had her head down so it was hard to see what her emotion was.

"If it's not, then what is?" Ratchet asked confused.

Adina shook her head, not wanting to speak about it. She knew she was being a brat about this but she didn't care. Everything was so messed up about this.

"Adina, I need you to explain to me about your behavior. You can't keep acting like a spoiled brat around here. I don't know how your parents allow you to act at home but here is different," Ratchet said sternly.

The teen froze at what he said. It was then that she couldn't take it anymore. Everyone called her a spoiled brat whenever she behaved like this. No one understood what she went through all these years. No one did and she realized that it was her fault that they didn't. It was because she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to know how she felt after that day eight years ago, she just didn't that is until now.

"A spoiled brat? Is that what everyone thinks of me when I act this way?" she asked silently. "I can't even act outside of the persona that I've created to protect them without them questioning who am I can I?"

Ratchet frowned. By the way she was speaking it was more like she was questioning herself more than him. Playing along, he just hoped that Adina would tell him what's wrong. Perhaps he just hit a sore topic for her or something that's causing her to behave like this.

"Who Adina? What persona?"

"My family, I closed myself in to protect them but …"

"Didn't it work?"

"No, it did work. A bit too well I guess. I don't see them anymore now."

"Your parents? Aren't they around?"

"They have work, they tried to fix things but the rip is too big to fix completely. Others tried to be there for me when they can't but they always leave. Why do they leave?"

It was then that Ratchet realized the truth behind her behavior. It wasn't because she didn't want a guardian, it was because she was scared that they would leave her behind like everyone else. When he calmed her down from her panic attack, she felt what it was to be cared for and soon snapped back to those memories when he tried to deny the position. This child was neglected from an early age. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

Making a quick decision, Ratchet gently held her in a comfortable hold and placed his head on top of hers and sighed deeply.

"Adina, I don't know how I'm going to do this but I promise to take care of you if you let me. You can trust me. I know it might be hard for you but try ok?" he said, hoping that his words would get to her.

Adina didn't make any sign that she had heard what he said until she turned her head as much as she could to look at him. Her eyes were unreadable as she stared at him.

"You promise that you won't leave me unless you ready need to? I've don't want to get my hopes up for something as simple as this," she asked quietly.

Ratchet nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>It was that small promise that everything changed. Adina became a bit more open and started to act her normal self once more, the carefree mischievous self that kind of freaked Ratchet out. Ok, maybe playing a prank with the twins wasn't the correct thing to do but she couldn't help it. They offered to cheer her up and she took it, she needed to get her mind off of things.<p>

Despite his reputation, Ratchet is actually really nice. The way he acts around the others when they are hurt is his way of showing his concern but she won't tell anyone that, mostly because that's how she sometimes shows her concern as well.

Adina sighed and soon started to stretch her sore muscles. Even though these metal beds are soft, they can get a bed uncomfortable after a while. She should talk to Ratchet about that. Maybe the base has an extra bed somewhere.

"Adina, are you awake yet?" Ratchet asked from outside her room.

Oh yeah, one more thing. Her room that the base lent her is right next to Ratchets. They claim that it was much better for her to be near her guardian but she thinks it's because Ratchet might have requested that she was placed near his room.

"Yeah, I'm just stretching a bit then I'm going to get ready for the day," Adina called out from her spot.

"Alright, once you finish your breakfast, come to the med bay okay?"

"Alright."

Adina listened to the loud fading footsteps before sighing. It's been like this for the past few days after Ratchet allowed her out of the med bay. Wake up, stretch, go eat breakfast, go to the med bay, stay there either reading whatever they have there for her or listening to the Ratchets complaints about the other bots till lunch, eat then come back and do the regular checkups before going to dinner and going back to her room to start the cycle once more.

Getting up, she went over to her closet and carefully chose her outfit for the door and quickly got dressed for the long boring day. Once she was sure she was at least presentable, she exited her room and headed towards the cafeteria.

Humming lightly, she passed by several soldiers and Ironhide, greeting them each before arriving to her destination. Pushing open the doors she quickly headed towards where the food was located and grabbed a plate full of fruit and anything healthy and headed towards her corner at the far end of the room. No one came to bother her and she didn't mind. She was used to it.

What did surprise her was that not soon after she started to eat, the twins soon came running in and headed towards her direction. Once reaching to her table, they each took a seat and smiled at the confuse teen.

"Dina! Guess what!" Sideswipe said, looking very eager and proud.

Adina blinked and shrugged.

"Come on guess!"

Sighing the teen took a wild guess. "You finally redecorated the brig like you say you would."

"No but we will sooner or later," answered Sunsteaker.

"That's right but that's not it. We got you a present!" Sideswipe said as he took out a small colorful box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Adina. "We didn't know when is your birthday so we decided to give it to you today."

Adina blinked in surprise and stared at the colorful package that was being held to her. Slowly, she reached over and took hold of the gift. Glancing up to the twins, she slowly started to unwarp the gift and gasp at what she saw. There within her hands was an IPhone 4 but at the same time, it didn't look like it.

"Amazing, thanks," Adina said breathlessly.

"You're welcome," Sideswipe said. "We actually built it from scratch so it's a bit more reliable than the ones you get at the stores and we took the time to download some of the best songs around."

"And a few suggestions from the crew so sorry if you don't like some," Sunsteaker added.

Adina smiled and placed the phone on the table. "Hey, if it has a good beat then I'm ok."

"Good also, we already put all of our numbers, so to speak, in it so if you need any trouble, you know who to call," Sideswipe said.

Adina smiled brightly. Truth to be told, today was her birthday and the reason she didn't tell anyone was because she didn't feel comfortable spreading it around. They were kind enough to give her a place to stay until she was able to contact her parents.

Just as she was opening her mouth to once again thank the twins, they were interrupted by the frantic running of a worried soldier. She didn't know wither it was her imagination or not but she could have sworn that she had seen a sly smirk directed towards her direction from the soldier before he stopped in front of Will, all attention on the two.

"Soldier, what's wrong?" Will said standing up in worry.

The soldier took a moment to catch his breath before reporting to him. "Sir, we just received a message from our base in D.C. there was an attack earlier today from what appears to be a decepticon but we aren't too sure yet. "

Will cussed under his breath before nodding for the soldier to continue. "Any deaths?"

The soldier nodded. "Five but what got my attention was two of them. A young woman and male, married to each other."

Will's face darken with either sadness or anger as he ran a hand through his hair. "Did they have any kids?"

"Yes, a young girl by the age of sixteen. Today was her birthday sir," the soldier responded.

"Poor girl. Today is her birthday and she's getting bad news instead of good," Epps said sadly, cutting into the conversation.

Will nodded and gently looked up. "What were their names and the child's?"

"Anna and Hector Whitewood," the soldier answered before hesitating. "Sir, we already know the child's name."

"What is it?" Will asked.

Before the soldier could answer, they were cut off by soft sobs coming near the twins and Adina's table. Turning to face them, Will and Epps were shocked to see the twins trying to comfort the sobbing teen who had her face hidden within her hands, shoulders shaking with each sob.

"No, please don't tell me," Epps pleaded, looking at the soldier who only sighed.

"Adina Whitewood is their child's name," the soldier answered, glancing over to the trio. "The same Adina we have known since she arrived here."

The whole cafeteria was silent with shock. The only thing that was heard were the soft sobs that Adina was making and the comforting words the twins were saying to her. If they were able to read minds, they were be even more heartbroken when they hear the statement the teen was silently saying in her mind.

_I'm alone now. Please come back. Don't leave me here all alone once more._

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think? i feel bad for Adina now but don't worry hopefully things get better for her no? <strong>

**anyway, i have a poll on to see if i should do a sequel to Just Lucky so please vote, it'll decided the outcome of this story. you can also tell me here but i need to know within the next few chapters. **

**thanks for reading! R&R! bye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi, ok first off, sorry its short. i can come up with a bunch of excuses but i got none. don't worry, i promise to make the next chapter much longer. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except Adina and she hates me right now ... now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Ratchet sighed as he placed his tools but in their place and sneak a glance at the teen who sat in the closest corner near him. It's been two days and all the progress that he made with his charge failed the moment the news reached her ears. What was worse that she was one of the first to hear it and on her birthday as the humans would say. A day that's supposed to be full of happiness became a day of sadness for the teen.

Adina didn't want to talk to anyone after the twins brought her to him. She had her head buried in her hands and once he was able to get her to look at him, his spark almost broke at the look she was giving him, silently repeating a single question. Why?

All he could do was to activate his holoform and hold her against him, letting her to cry out to her hearts content. After an hour, she closed in into her shell once more, staying close to either him or the twins. He would have told another to leave him along and go bug someone else but he couldn't do that to her. She needed comfort and so far only he and the twins are willing to give her it.

"Adina? How are you fairing?" Ratchet asked the teen softly, kneeling down to stare at her.

Adina just stared at him before glancing towards the wall with a blink stare. It wasn't until he repeated his question that she turned to look at him. Blinking twice she curled up even more and sighed.

"Good I guess," she answered. "Still trying to progress all this in my mind but I'm doing well. Just give me a bit more time."

Ratchet nodded. "If you're sure," he said, not really believing the teen but decided to do things her way. Standing up, he walked towards the doors and turned to glance at her. "Coming?"

Adina shook her head. "No, I want to think some things over. Besides, I won't always be near you guys to help me all the time."

Ratchet smiled sadly and nodded. "I guess so but at least you're doing some progress in recovering."

Adina nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Glancing at his charge one last time, Ratchet left the med bay and went to the rec. room to grab some energon. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Meanwhile, back in her corner, Adina continued to stare at the wall in front of her. Truth to be told, she was actually thinking about how her parents death. Something was just not right about the way they died. Unknown to Ratchet, he actually speaks out loud when he's reviewing the files of all known deaths cause by the Decepticons. She guessed that it is because he used to be alone and felt the need to fill the silence with something, not even realizing it himself.

Her parents and the other officers and scientists had died in a shooting. She wouldn't put it pass the Decepticons in making something look like another human did it if they wanted to hide something but she thought that the Decepticons would want their presence known if they didn't. Another thing that she found curious was that each bullet was covered in a thin coat of poison. She only knows one group that does that but she didn't want to believe it. What do they gain if they kill her parents? They're gone for most of the time.

Her thoughts would also travel to that soldier that gave out the report. She was very sure that he gave her a smirk, as if he knew what he was going to say.

"It's not possible is it? That they're sending out their own in here?" Adina asked to herself. "What do they have to gain here? Unless they want the truth about what happen in those attacks in Mission City and Egypt. Yet shouldn't they already know? Unless they haven't met one of the Autobots as of yet, they did say that none of the new recruits had the chance in meeting them."

Adina continued to ponder on what was really going on. She had a feeling that there is more to this then anyone thought. The question was, why did they want her family out of the way? She already showed them that she wanted nothing to do with them yet they still came after her then after her parents most likely. What do they want to hid?

She was too deep into her thoughts that when a loud alarm sounded throughout base, she gave at a small shout and almost jumped five feet into the air. Groaning at the loud sound, she turned towards the door to listen at the shouts, hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Decepticon attack!" Ironhide shouted at the others.

"Who is it?" Optimus asked.

"It looks like Ravage. He's somewhere in the building," one of the Arcee twins answered.

"Wait! I got a signal!" another one shouted. "It's heading towards the med bay."

Adina froze at that. Ravage? He survived the bombing? Wait, why was he here? She was dead to them.

"Towards the med bay?" Sides asked confuse before Ratchet cut him off.

"Adina is in there," he shouted.

Adina frowned slightly and slowly stood up. Blocking out all the outside sounds, she focused on the smallest sounds she could found. Scanning the room, she slowly stepped forward before hearing someone walk closer towards her location.

Not knowing if its friend or foe, she quickly hid under one of the human sized cots. She moved closer to the wall when the sound of the door opening reached her ears. She didn't want to be spotted.

The footsteps came nearer towards the middle of the room before stopping. Moving a bit closer to see who it was but still be hidden, she quickly saw that it was the soldier who gave out the report to Will. He carried a look of disgust as he glance around the room.

"Why would this place want a huge room? It's a waste of space," he said but shook his head as he went over to the human size desk to search for something. "Now where are those reports?"

Adina bit back a growl. She was right about him not knowing the Autobots and she had a clear idea who he was. _Guess the rumors where true about spies in the government. _She thought she wouldn't dare come out until he was gone. Though that seems that it might take a while for the soldier couldn't find what he was looking for.

Adina stayed silent, she had no idea who exactly this person was and she had no desire in finding out. Though she still kept an ear for anyone else coming. Where were Ratchet and the twins? She was sure that they would come to collect her by now unless something else caught their attention.

The sound of someone or something going through the vents caught her attention. Out of habit, she glanced up before remembering where she was. Crawling forward, she watched as the soldier stopped what he was doing and reached for his gun, never moving his eyes from the vents.

"What is that?" he asked as he moved a bit closer to one of the entrances of the vent.

Everything became silent and from experience, Adina knew that something bad was going to happen. Even one's breathing became loud to ones ears. The soldier frowned and moved even closer before giving out a shout of fear and surprise. The vent entrance had exploded and something jumped out from inside. It landed in front of the shock soldier and growled at him. Adina covered her mouth in order to prevent any sound coming out, she watched in shock as Ravage paced in between them.

"What the fuck is that?" the soldier yelled, raising his weapon towards the cat con.

Adina watched as Ravage growled and position himself into an attacking position. Even though she didn't like the soldier, she hoped that he wouldn't attack him but she was doing wishful thinking for the soldier had already fired his first shot. It most had made its mark for Ravage snarled and attack the soldier.

**"Ungrateful fleshy!"** Ravage growled out before ripping him with his claws.

Adina had already closed her eyes and covered her ears in hopes to block out the screaming but couldn't. She could still hear his painful screams along with another. Another that she had wished she could forget. Not even realizing it, she accidently let out a small whimper in fear.

Ravage paused in his attack when the whimper reached his ears. Deciding that his prey was good as dead, he drew nearer to one of the cots near him. Hearing shuffle underneath, he toss the cot away and was about to attack the person when he saw who it was. There lying on the ground was Adina, scared and a bit teary.

"R-ravage," she called out before slowly pulling herself into a sitting position. "W-what a-are you do-doing here?"

Ravage continued to stare before purring lightly and moved closer to the teen in hopes to calm her fears. It sort of worked for the teen calm down a bit but not that much. Just as Ravage was about to touch her with his nose, a loud shout was heard.

"Get away from her!"

Glancing up, they saw that it was Sideswipe who spoke. Sunny had his blade out and had it pointed towards Ravage, a furious look in his optics. Ratchet was just behind them, keeping his attention on his charge, searching for any injuries.

Ravage snarled at the bots and turned towards Adina. Glancing at her one last time, he raced out of the room, dodging the attacks and disappeared into the shadows of the base. Once he felt that he was safe for the moment, he silently sent a message to his siblings. Adina is here and alive.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, so what do you think? good, bad? thanks again to those who still reads this story. i promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer this one. thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to the whole world! how i miss you so! lol, well i'm not going to give you any crappy excuses since you might want to kill me right now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do i have to? you should know by now. enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Ratchet, I'm fine," Adina said, trying to calm her worried guardian.

"Ravage was this close to killing you! How can you be fine?" Ratchet exclaim, not placing his charge on the floor, keeping her in his hold.

Adina just shrugged and slightly looked down to the now covered body. After Ravage ran off and disappeared somewhere in the shadows of the base, Optimus had the whole base on lock down to protect the other soldiers. As of now, only Will and Epps are allowed to leave their bunkers to come and collect the body.

Sunsteaker and Sideswipe had position themselves in front of the medbay with the door wide open, their optics always scanning the halls and into the shadows to make sure no danger would come. Ratchet, on the other hand, was fusing over his charge, much to her annoyance. He was scared at the fact that he was so close to failing his duty as guardian and losing the young teen. The other Autobots were doing a deep search throughout the base for the cat-con.

Just after Ravage had left and after the realization of what just happen sink in, she suddenly found herself in her guardian's hold. She was shocked by how much concern she could see in his optics but sadly, Ratchet mistook her silence as having a slight panic attack which ended up to her being question about how she was fairing and her glancing at the body.

"Adina, look at me," Ratchet said once he saw where his charge's attention was.

Adina blinked and raised her head to stare at him, their eyes/optics meeting one another.

Ratchet sighed and gently moved his hands so that Adina was sitting in the palm of his left hand so he could use his right to clear a space on his desk. Sitting down on his chair, he gently placed the teen on top of the desk so he could speak to her.

"Adina, tell me what exactly happened?" Ratchet asked her. "I need to know."

She stared at him before sighing. "After you left, I was still where I was when you left. I was thinking about some things," she started to said when she was cut off.

"What things?" Sides asked curiously.

"Things," Adina said, not fully answering the question but continued. "I heard the alarm and what was going on. The noise was loud so I blocked it out and that's when I heard someone coming. It was footsteps, not knowing who they were I hid under the cot that was near me. It was him who entered but he carried a look of disgust and complained about a waste of space. I'm guessing he was one of the new recruits so he didn't know about you guys. He said something about reports when Ravage came in from the vents. "

"The soldier shot at him and well Ravage killed him. I tried to cover my ears and eyes so I wouldn't see or hear his screams but I still could. I accidently let out a whimper and he heard me. He threw the cot off and I was there scared. He froze and then started to purr to claim me down and you know what happened next," Adina said as she tried to block out the imagines that came to mind.

"What, he was purring to you?" Sunny asked shocked.

Ratchet also looked shocked and a bit scared at the idea.

Adina nodded and started to play with her hair. "Yeah, long story short we meet a while back and I thought he was killed and likewise for me."

"What do you mean you two meet a while back?" Ratchet asked with narrow eyes.

The teen glanced up with fearful eyes at the tone and explained. "He came, claimed to be sent by my parents. At first, it was Laserbeak who saved me from falling just the night before they came then I meet all of them. They seemed to care but I guess it was a trick. Now that Ravage knows, he'll tell the others and I don't know what will happen now."

"What do you mean it was a trick?" Sunny asked before realizing something. "The building we found you in! Were they ones who did that?"

Adina shook her head. "No the ones who wanted me dead did. He was outside with another with Frenzy, Rumble and Ratbat. Laserbeak and Ravage stayed with me as I collected my things to leave. They had found me and launched a missile at the cabin. I don't know how I survived."

"What?" Ratchet yelled out in shock and caused Adina to step back. "You're telling me that someone wanted you dead? Who?"

"The Purple Dragons! They wanted me dead and as long as I don't show myself to them, I'm good! They think they killed me but if someone told them I was alive, they'll find me and finish the job," Adina said in fear. "Everything that has ever happened to me was because of them. They ruined my whole life and now I'm alone."

Ratchet's optics softened at her broken hearted tone and gently run a finger down her back to calm her down. She was scared and when he had shouted, he had spooked her even more.

"Adina, no harm will come to you as long as you are with one of us," Ratchet said softly, smiling when he saw the teen lean to his touch in search for comfort. She was still a youngling and she faced so much for someone so young. "These Purple Dragons, you claim that as long as they think you're dead, they won't come?"

Adina nodded. "Yes, I was planning on chancing my appearance a bit and hide out a bit until my parents return but I guess I can't now. I have no home or family to return to," she said sadly before looking up at Ratchet. "Why is my life so missed up? What did I do wrong in my past life for me to deserve this pain?"

"Nothing," Sunny cut in, glancing into the room to stare at the two. "You did nothing and they were jealous at that you had what they didn't."

Blinking a couple of times, Adina slowly smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sunny. I guess I needed someone to tell me that."

Yes, after so long of doubting, she guessed that she just needed someone to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. It was never her fault, was it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Birdy, careful of the shock<strong>_

"Scar! Kova!"

The two leaders turned to glare at the one who called out their names. It's been several weeks since they had located and killed the brat and were planning their next course of action. They had heard rumors of alien life forms hiding within American military bases and sent many of their own in order to confirm these rumors only to come up negative so far. Their only hope was the one recruit located in Diego Garcia who has yet to report to them.

"What is it Richard?" snarled Scar angerly.

Richard didn't seem fazed at all as he handed him a file that had just arrived. "This just arrived from Diego Garcia. I think you should see one the pictures that he had sent. It is very interesting to say the least."

Scar glanced at the man before snatching the file away from him. Opening it up, he scanned through the papers before coming onto the pictures. They were simple pictures of the base, nothing interesting except the type of cars they seem to have. Unusual cars but they were nice.

"Didn't know that the military uses such nice cars for missions," he commented, giving the pictures to Kova for him to see.

"I agree it's a shame to see all these nice cars to become a bunch of scrape later on," Kova commented.

Scar chuckled before turning back to the last picture he held and had to take a double look at it. "Impossible," he growled.

"What?" Kova asked his partner.

Wondering what caused such a reaction from him, he looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"How the hell she survived?" he asked.

"Don't know but I do know is that this is one bitch that doesn't seem to learn at all," Scar growled, his hands gripping the picture. "Richard, get the coordinates to this place. It seems we need to make a quick pick up before we continue our plans."

"Of course," Richard said. Bowing once, he left the room, leaving the two leaders alone once more.

"Scar, it'll be harder to get to her now. She's in a military base and I doubt that they'll let her out of their sights so soon," Kova asked.

Scar scowled before a small smirk appeared on his face. Chuckling, he went over to their half formed plans.

"I know exactly what to do," he said.

"What?" Kova questioned as he went over to his side.

"We'll just wait for now," he said, ignoring the puzzled look he was receiving. "She must believe that we think she is dead. Soon, oh so very soon, she will slip and we'll be waiting for when she does. Such a surprise she will have no?"

Kova nodded. "She will," he said softy, his glance still on the picture in Scar's tight grip. He can still make out the soft smile that Adina carries as she speaks to a set of twins.

Unknown to the leader, his partner was starting to have second doubts on the whole thing.

_**It'll just bring you misfortune.**_

* * *

><p>Ravage sprinted as fast as he could towards the meeting point, one thought passing through his mind. She is alive. Adina is alive and safe.<p>

After sending the message to his siblings, he was soon receiving disbelief messages, each one either hopeful or doubtful that she had survived the explosion in the first place and it was all in his mind. It wasn't until he had sent them a picture of Adina with that Autobot medic did they believe him. It took him a while to escape the base but he managed.

Soon, he arrived at the meeting point and didn't have to wait long for them to start shouting questions.

'_How did she survive the explosion?'_

'_No human could be able to survive unscratched. Did you see any injuries on her?'_

'_How did she react when she saw you?'_

'_Did she ask about us?'_

Ravage growled at his siblings before stalking up to Soundwave. Soundwave seemed to be studying him before speaking.

"Report."

**"Found the Autobot base and landed in the medbay. A stupid fleshy shot at me but I took care of him. Heard a whimper from underneath a nearby berth and was about to take of them as well when I saw that it was Adina," **Ravage reported.

"Clarify," Soundwave order, not believing what he was hearing. That girl actually survived?

**"Adina was there in the medbay hiding and by the why the other fleshy was behaving, he didn't seem to know that she was there,"** Ravage said before a small frown appeared on his face. **"She seemed surprise and scared at seeing me."**

"Perhaps she was scared at seeing your ugly self Ravage," Frenzy teased before yelping in fright at the growled he received. Ravage optic promised pained and he was starting to fear for his life. Autobots he can handle, a very pissed of cat-con, not so much.

"Boss, what do we do?" Rumble asked, ignoring his twin's future demise by the hands of their elder sibling.

Soundwave stared at them before turning towards Laserbeak.

"Laserbeak: watched base and locate Adina. Watch for unusual activites," he order.

Laserbeak nodded and took off into the air and towards the base.

"What kind of unusual activites Boss?" Frenzy asked curiously.

Soundwave stared at his creations, wondering if they should know or not. Knowing full well that they will keep on asking until they get an answer, he decided to answer them.

"Adina: possible danger."

* * *

><p><strong>i'm so mean to Adina right now but i got nothing else once more. sorry if it's a bit confusing but i promise that i'll try and get a clear idea on what should happen next. my thoughts and ideas are all over the place right now. <strong>

**anywho, thanks for reading! R&R! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


End file.
